habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Notifications
There are several types of Notifications a player can receive in HabitRPG, both on screen while playing the game and via email. Email Notifications The Notifications selection panel is found in the toolbar under Settings. Players have the option to receive email notifications when the following occurs: *Received private message *Won a challenge *Gifted gems *Gifted subscription *Invited to party *Invited to guild *Quest has begun *Invited to Quest *Important Announcements Each can be selected separately to opt in or out. The player can also select Check to Unsubscribe from Emails. This unsubscribes the player from receiving any emails from HabitRPG. However, this means that player will never be notified about important changes to the site or to their account. In Game Notifications The player will receive a notification every time that they collect gold, XP, or drops; if they level up; and if there is new activity in one of the groups to which the player belongs (guilds and parties). Task-Related Notifications After completing any task or triggering Cron, these notification will appear in the upper-right corner of the screen. This type of notification disappears from the screen within seconds, but a bookmarklet can be installed that will display recent ones. Points A player will receive a notification when they gain or lose gold, XP, mana, or health after completing any task or triggering Cron. Drops Any hatching potion, egg, food, or quest scroll that is dropped will trigger a notification. Levels When the player has earned enough XP to level up, they will receive a notification. Notifications Panel The Notifications panel displays recent activity from guilds and parties that you currently belong to, as well as allowing a quick way for players to directly access a specific guild or party without having to go through the Social tab. The Notifications panel alerts you when you have unallocated attribute points. It also alerts you when you have received a Mystery Item, and when you have a Holiday Card. Note that the Notifications panel only updates when you reload the HabitRPG page or click the Sync button. It does not update on its own, and does not always update when you click a task. The Tavern never appears in the Notifications Panel. Parties and GuildsCategory:Toolbar The Notifications Panel can be accessed by clicking the speech bubble/chat message icon in the upper-right of the toolbar, to the left of the Sync button. The Notifications panel allows for players to be alerted of any new notifications from a party or a guild. Notifications for a particular guild or party can be cleared by clicking the X to the right of the group's name or by clicking on the name of the group in question. Notifications appear when someone posts in the chat of a guild or party of which you are a member. They also appear to inform you of buffs cast for your party, damage done to a boss, damage taken from a boss, and completed quests. Clicking on the name of a guild or party in the Notifications Panel jumps you directly to the selected guild or party page, and clears the Notifications Panel for that guild or the party. To close the Notifications Panel, click the icon again. If you do not select a guild or party to view, the panel will not close on its own. Attribute Points When you have unallocated attribute points, you will see a + in your tool panel. When you click on the +, a popup will show you how many points are available to allocate. Clicking on the link in the popup will take you to the Stats/Achievements page so you can assign the points. Mystery Item When you have a Mystery Item, you will see a gift box in your tool panel. When you click on the gift box, a popup will show you that you have a new Mystery Item. Clicking on the link in the popup will direct you to Inventory page to find it. Holiday Card When you have a Holiday Card, you will see the envelope in your tool panel. When you click on the envelope, a popup will show you that you have a new holiday card. Clicking on the link in the popup will direct you to Inventory page to find it. fr:Notifications Category:Stats Category:News Category:Content